


Asses

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [515]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, meet awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/27/20: “donkey, disaster, tomato”Looking for ways to include the challenge word "donkey," I discovered donkeys are sometimes a feature at wedding receptions, where they're decorated with flower crowns and other embellishments and they usually bear packs filled with drinks, hence they're designation as "beer burros."
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [515]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Asses

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/27/20: “donkey, disaster, tomato”
> 
> Looking for ways to include the challenge word "donkey," I discovered donkeys are sometimes a feature at wedding receptions, where they're decorated with flower crowns and other embellishments and they usually bear packs filled with drinks, hence they're designation as "beer burros."

“This is the second reception I’ve been to this year that had a donkey,” Derek told the best-looking guy at the party.

_Beer burro_ , Stiles would’ve corrected if he weren’t talking to the most handsome dude he’d ever seen.

Derek resisted the urge to point out the tiny drop of tomato sauce on the guy’s tie.

Stiles withheld the impulse to blurt out his entire autobiography, which would conclude with the disaster of his romantic life, to this stranger.

It took them three long years, but they got married. They had a donkey at their wedding reception too, for reasons.


End file.
